


Driving The Impala

by chelseawinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Impala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseawinchester/pseuds/chelseawinchester





	

“Wait a second… you’re really going to let me drive her?” you asked incredulously. “You barely let me touch her.”

“Well, I figured it was time. You’ve been with us for a while, and it’s your birthday, so…” Dean handed you the keys. “Happy birthday.”

You grabbed the keys out of Dean’s hand, smiled at him, and ran to the driver’s side of the car, squealing in excitement. You got into the car and started her up, listening to the sweet purr of the engine. You just sat there and admired the beautiful car for a moment. “Are we just going to sit here, or are we going to drive?”

“Sorry,” you said, pumped the gas a few times, and put her into drive. You sped off down the road in front of the bunker. Dean laughed at how much you were enjoying the drive. You’d admired this car since you saw it for the first time four years ago. The Winchesters had crossed paths with you on a hunt and you saw the car at a crime scene. You instantly imagined yourself driving it, out on the open road, blasting music loud enough for anyone within a mile to hear.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this happy, Y/N,” Dean said. He seemed to be happy to see you happy.

“I’m driving the freaking Impala, of course I’m happy! I’ve had my eyes on this car since the first time we hunted together, she’s beautiful!”

“She sure is.” Dean just kept looking at you, a constant smile on his face, matching yours. “Music?”

“Yeah, of course,” you replied. Dean put in a tape, and Zeppelin’s second album came through the speakers. It was your favorite album, and Dean knew it; he wanted to make your birthday as good as possible, letting you drive his car with your favorite songs turned up loud. So far, this was turning out to be a pretty good day.

You two sang along to most of the songs on the album as you drove nowhere in particular; you just wanted to drive for as long as you could. For the most part, you drove on back roads, places where cops were unlikely to be so you could really drive. 

As you pushed past 90 mph, you started laughing, the wind blowing in your hair with the windows rolled down. You had never even dreamed of driving this fast in the Impala, and you were loving every second. 

Eventually you had to find your way back to the bunker. It was about fifty miles away, far enough to listen to a good portion of Zeppelin IV. You didn’t drive too fast, wanting to prolong this part of your birthday.

Dean looked over at you. “Good birthday?”

“Yes. Thank you so much Dean, this was amazing.”

“Anytime, Sweetheart.” You wondered if he actually meant it. You would love to take Baby for a spin again, to hear the purr of her engine.

You pulled into the garage at the bunker, carefully parking the car. You turned off the engine, ready to get out of the car when Dean stopped you. “I enjoyed seeing you so happy today, Y/N. If I had known you would like it so much, I would have let you drive her years ago.”

“This was the best present I could ask for,” you said, completely sincere. “Thank you.”

You kissed Dean on the cheek and got out of the car, him close behind you. “Y/N.” You turned around. Dean took several steps toward you and put a finger under your chin, lifting your face to his. He kissed you softly, and you melted into him. He pulled away much too quickly. “Happy birthday,” he whispered.


End file.
